legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassius Bright
Cassius Bright is the father of Estelle and Joshua (adopted), and he is an especially important man in and all its sequels. Description Cassius is a middle aged man around 40 years old with a nice and stern personality, and his own actions are easy to compare Estelle's own actions with. His influence across the Zemuria continent is extraordinary due to his actions in the past affecting history and his Bracer rank of S. His influence even reached many of the playable characters throughout the series. His fashion sense includes a fancy haircut and moustache, and he wears a green vest over his long white shirt. He holds on a brown belt with a red ribbon as well. Story Background Cassius himself used to be an officer for the Royal Army with himself being renowned at the time as the sword saint due to his amazing capabilities with the sword. When the Hundred Days War was in the midst of battle, new Orbmental airships were made by Albert Russel. Cassius took advantage of this technological advancement by leading and commanding the many blitzkriegs and retaking back every region along with Colonel Richard and General Morgan . This helped turn the tables of the war in Liberl's favor which helped them win the war. However during the war his wife in Rolent died protecting Estelle from the fallen clocktower. This event caused Cassius to leave the Royal Army after the war due to the fact that he couldn't protect the person he cherished most. He became a Bracer so he could protect the second most important person now, Estelle. He also switched his sword for a Bo stave so he wouldn't have to kill a person again. After he became a bracer, he traveled around Liberl Kingdom where he gained much reputation and fame due to his superb skills in handling the many situations throught the kingdom. He even trained Scherazard Harvey as his pupil and put Agate Crosner on the right path of being a bracer instead of a gang leader of the Ravens. He met with Albert Russel and his grandaughter Tita Russel, and he met with Queen Alicia II and her grandaughter, Kloe Rinz. He even reached his contacts past Liberl by being friends with Zane Vathek , and knowing the Erebonian Empire's wacky prince, Olivier Lenheim. All his actions were known by many, except Estelle who was at home as a child at the time. One evening four years before the events of Trails in the Sky, Cassius was attacked by an unknown child assailant. After a hard battle, Cassius defeated the young lad and he even defended the kid after these unknown men came to dispatch of the kid. He brang the injured child home to Estelle which caused a ruckus, and the kid soon gave his name, Joshua. He adopted Joshua into the family and they lived happily for 4 years. The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC: Prologue: A Father's Love, A New Beginning In the prologue, Cassius is happily living his life at home with Estelle and Joshua. After sending them to get him a newspaper article at Rinon General Goods, Joshua and Estelle received their Junior Bracer Badge and they went into the Esmelas Tower to rescue Pat and Luke from the monsters there. Feeling worried, Cassius soon dashed into the tower after a tip from Aina. He easily defeated the monster that was about to ambush Estelle and Luke. After a brief lesson to Estelle, the whole matter was settled and everyone went home. After dinner, Cassius got a letter from the Erebonian Empire asking for help after their Bracer Guilds were attacked by an unknown organization. Cassius told everyone his decision to leave the country to the Erebonian Empire by airliner. After a farewell to Estelle, Joshua, and Schera, he seemingly left on airliner. Cassius soon felt something suspicious and left the airliner before it took off for the Bose region. This same airliner was the one that got captured by the Capua Sky Bandits and it began the adventures of junior bracers, Estelle and Joshua. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City Throughout the rest of the game, Cassius won't been seen until he saves the tired party from Reverie's assault by chopping off Reverie's arm with just a mere swipe of his Bo Stave. Before that he was only mentioned by many characters that Estelle and Joshua met throughout the Liberl Kingdom. After they defeated Reverie, Cassius punched and berated Alan Richard for what he'd done. After the incident was over, Cassius performed the ceremony to upgrade Estelle and Joshua from junior to senior bracer. Cassius soon renounced his plans to resign from the Bracer Guild to rejoin the Royal Army to fix what Colonel Richard has done. After a discussion with his children, he left for a meeting with the rest of the officials. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC Prologue : A Maiden's Decision In the prologue of the Second Chapter, Cassius tells Estelle the truth about Joshua and the organization which he belongs to - that of Ouroboros. He then comes back to the Bright House and notices his daughter has disappeared. She tells him about her wish to search for her lost brother. Cassius agrees but knowing that she will have to fight Ouroboros forces he sends her to Le Locle Canyon, an isolated area where the bracers train and become stronger. Chapter 7 : The Four Ring Towers Cassius noticed that his adoptive son has returned and is glad to see him again but as a father he also give him a slap because he made him worried. We can also see Cassius free Colonel Alan Richard and his Lieutenant Almathea who participated to the Coup D'Etat incident. He finally orders them to defend Grancel because he knows that the Legion and soldiers of the secret society will attack Grancel. Chapter 8 : A Land In Confusion Cassius arrives via airship and Olivier and the general agreed to withdraw their army and would not resort to anything rash on the condition they solved the problem that affected Orbmental technology. Final Chapter Regart saves Estelle and Joshua from their fall from the Liberl Ark on the orders of Cassius. Sora No kiseki The 3rd The group has to fight all the generals of Liberl Army in a copy of the Leiston Fortress. The ultimate opponent of this place is Cassius Bright and as his student, Richard is needed to take part on this event. Cassius Bright can also be fought in the Final of Nightmare Mode during the battle Arena. Leonhardt, The Sword Emperor is his ally during the fight and is considered one of the harder battles of the game. In Battle Being one of the strongest Boss of the kiseki games Cassius speed and power are frightening and almost unrivalised . He has many attacks as our heroes the characters , one of them strike down the entire team at a very high speed , he can also strike his target expulsing her to the limit of the Area end when his HP are he can increase his speed and power. During his S-craft Huou Reppa like he run toward his enemies and transform in a pheonix who explode and create a supernova , if the characters doesn't have their health full or if they hve a weak defense and HP like renne they won't resist . Gallery C sc cassius.jpg C 3rd enemy cassius.jpg C 3rd cut in enemy cassius.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Characters